Die MaoCards
by kaito-chan
Summary: Es geht um Sakura, Shaolan, die Liebe und neue Karten
1. Vorfreude

soo meine erste FanFic ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!

also ich verdiene (außer ein paar reviews vllt) mit dieser story nichts

wenn " is dann reden die Leute und wenn _'und kursive Schrift_ is wird Magie eingesetzt

Viel Spaß beim lesen°°°°°°°°°°°

**-1- Vorfreude**

.**  
**

Eines Morgens im Hause Kinomoto. Toya stieg die Treppe hinauf und klopfte

an die Zimmertür seiner kleinen Schwester Sakura: „ Willst du nicht vielleicht mal aufstehen?

Ich denke der Zwerg kommt heute aus China zurück." Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: „Shaolan

ist kein Zwerg! Aber heute kannst du mich nicht ärgern, ich warte seit 4 Jahren auf diesen Tag und den

lass ich mir von dir nicht vermiesen", rief Sakura aus ihrem Zimmer heraus „und nebenbei, ich bin schon länger

wach als du" „alles klar für deinen Schatzi musst du dich ja schön machen", scherzte Toya _'Schlüssel, der_

_ du die Mächte der Sterne verbirgst, zeige dein wahres Äußeres. Ich, Sakura, befehle es dir! Gib das Siegel frei'_

„Was murmelst du da?" ,Fragte Toya' _Oh Karte, Werk des Clow! Verleihe meinem Schlüssel Macht!_

_ Möge deine Magie auf ihn übergehen'-_„Sakura du wirst es nicht wagen! - _'Gib mir die Kraft! WINDY'_

_ „_AHHHHHHH!" Die Magie von Sakuras Schlüssel hatte Toya mit voller Wucht getroffen.

Er flog aus dem hinaus und landete schließlich bewusstlos auf einem Baum.

Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas auf Sakuras Bett. Schlaftrunken schwebte Sakura

Kero-chan entgegen: „ War das nich en bissel heftig, Süße?", fragte er noch halb schlafend.

" Der wird schon wieder", antwortete Sakura in euphorischer Weise, „ heute wird einer

der schönsten Tage meines Lebens" „Nun übertreib mal nich, Kleines heut kommt doch nur der Gift…", Kero

brach den Satz abrupt ab, als er sah, dass Sakura ihren Stab zückte. „ heute kommt Shaolan

heim und ich freue mich schon totaaal!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte Sakura aus dem

Haus , fröhlich und zugleich unwissend was im Laufe des Tages noch auf sie zukommen würde……

.  
.

Soooo das war das erste Kapitel! Ich stelle das Zweite rein wenn ich zeit hab es zu schreiben >- ;

Wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann schreibt mir doch en review ich würde mich freuen...

ach ja die story wird im Laufe der Zeit immer wieder traurig dann wieder witzig und so weiter

es bleibt nich immer so lustig wie im ersten Kapitel°°°°°°°


	2. Eine herbe Enttäuschung

* * *

Soooo°°°°°° 

Ich hab jetz das zweite Kapitel fertig .

Rechtschreibfehler sind nicht ausgeschlossen aber wenn ihr welche findet, dann dürft ihr sie auch behalten

Also noch mal: „ und" sind wörtliche Rede

Wörter die zwischen 'und' stehen sind Magieanwendungen

Und schließlich wenn etwas zwischen und steht sind das meine

Kommentare , die versuche ich aber nicht so oft einzubringen, versprochen

Aber genug gelabert°°°°°°

Viel Spaß beim lesen

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-2- Eine herbe Enttäuschung**

Sakura ging das kleine Stück zum Bahnhof zu Fuß. Dort würden sie sich treffen hatten sie

ausgemacht. Fröhlich pfeifend schlenderte Sakura durch den Park bis sie bemerkte ,dass es

Ungewöhnlich still war. Keine Kinder die durch den Park rannten oder alte Leute die

spazieren gingen . „Komisch……na egal, gleich treffe ich Shaolan endlich wieder", dachte

Sakura. Als Sakura schließlich am Bahnhof angekommen war, musste sie feststellen, dass sie

Zu früh dran war. Die Zeit schien sich ewig hinzuziehen bis endlich der Zug eintraf. Er fuhr

in den Bahnhof ein und hielt an. Die Türen öffneten sich, doch niemand kam heraus. Sakura

Sakura schaute auf die Uhr. War sie vielleicht eine Stunde zu früh oder gar zu spät

gekommen? Nein, die Zeit stimmte und der Ort auch.

Sakura stieg in den Zug ein, denn vielleicht war Shaolan nur eingeschlafen.

Sie ging vom ersten bis zum letzten Abteil durch, doch er war nicht da.

Traurig trat Sakura den Heimweg an. Mit gesunkenem Kopf ging sie durch den Park.

Was war nur geschehen? War etwas mit Shaolan passiert? Diese Fragen stellte sie sich.

Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass zwei kleine, geflügelte Wesen in Eiltempo auf sie zugeflogen

Kamen und ihren Namen riefen, bis sie schließlich frontal aufeinander krachten. „Auhh",

jammerte Sakura , „Kero pass doch auf! Und… mein Gott! Bist du das Suppy? Wieso fliegt

ihr hier mitten am Tag durch den Park? Jemand könnte euch…", begann Sakura doch

Kerberos unterbrach sie: „ Nein, niemand wird uns sehen, den niemand ist mehr da! Du musst

Sofort mitkommen, Eriol ist daheim und…. Äh..später, stell jetzt keine Fragen komm einfach

mit es ist dringend" „Ja", antwortete Sakura . Sie nahm ihren Schlüssel in die Hand und hielt

ihn in die Luft '_Gib das Siegel frei' _Der Schlüssel begann in ihrer Hand zu wachsen,

bis er schließlich seine normale Größe erreicht hatte '_ Oh Karte, Werk des Clow! Verleihe _

_meinem Schlüssel Macht! Möge deine Magie auf ihn übergehen . Gib mir die Kraft. FLY_'

Kaum hatte sakura diese Worte ausgesprochen, wuchsen ihr plötzlich Flügel. Sie packte

Kero und Suppy in ihren Rucksack und flog wortlos los. Aber sie fragte sich was wohl

passiert sei und warum Eriol deswegen extra aus England gekommen war. Sie wusste , dass es

sich um nichts gutes handeln konnte soviel stand fest…….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sooo das war das Zweite ich hoff that you like it

Ach ja, bevor ich's vergesse: reviews sind nicht verboten, im Gegenteil


End file.
